


The Dancing Lady

by Mekanamin02



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little food sex, Anal Sex, Cursed, Dirty Talk, Have a plot, M/M, Making Out, Possessed, Reversible Couple, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanamin02/pseuds/Mekanamin02
Summary: After returning from a mission, Sasuke regularly finds Naruto dancing with an imaginary partner, which was odd since Naruto had never been keen on dancing. This peculiar behaviour of his had left Sasuke worried, did they bring something sinister back from the mission or did Naruto really got hooked on dancing? He must find out soon what's causing Naruto's unusual addiction to dancing before he dances himself to his grave.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	The Dancing Lady

**Author's Note:**

> They're teenagers in this story by the way. An alternate universe where Itachi hadn't eradicate the Uchiha clan and Naruto doesn't go around screaming "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
> This story was inspired by a book I've recently read titled 'House of Salts and Sorrow' by Erin A. Craig. It's the kind of book that will grip you in your seat and yet also pull you into a world of deities and godly beings. Would totally recommend reading it before reading this if you intend to read that book.

Spent from the long hours of journey, Team 7 decided to make camp at a riverside. Every one of them were assigned a task. Sakura collected berries from the forest; Kakashi was out hunting for their dinner while Naruto and Sasuke were incharge of setting up the tents and collect dried logs to build a fire.  
Naruto whistled to a tune while he raised the two small tents they've brought and moved all their belongings into the tents to keep from the rain. With nothing left to do, he wandered to the river bank, squatted, closed his eyes and focused. One moment, two moments, three.... four.....and strike into the water his hands went. "Oh my god I actually caught a fish!" he marveled at himself. It flapped and wriggled about to free itself from Naruto's grasp but to no avail. His senses heightened when he heard a twig crunch behind in the woods, with his body tensed and chakra gathered, he swiftly turned and threw his kunai at the direction of the sound. 'Ting!' The sound of metal against metal resonated, then came the familiar voice, "What the hell, Naruto?" cursed Sasuke. "Oops, sorry. Heh, I thought you were a stranger." Naruto apologised meekly. The raven haired boy dropped the woods he had on one arm to the ground and pointed to the still struggling fish in his teammate's hand, "You're gonna suffocate it if you don't let it go any minute now." he adviced. "This? No. I'm thinking of letting Kakashi cook it for dinner." Sasuke raised one perfect eyebrow and said "But we don't have a pail to keep it. Unless you wanna kill it now?" Naruto stared at him, thought about it, pouted his lips then released the fish.

Minutes later, they both heard a twig break from the woods and was on alert in seconds. With his kunai drawn, Sasuke shouted out "Who's there?!" in the direction of the sound. A lovely lady strod out of the woods, wearing a blue low cut wavy dress with no headband of her country. She raised both her hands in resignation and smiled. "No need to be tense boys. I'm just a lost little lady who's tired. Would you let me rest here for a moment? I'll be on my way in no time." she explained with a sweet smile. The first thought that came to Naruto's mind was that she's totally Jiraya's type which actually made him chuckled as he imagined Jiraya, in this situation, would totally grow heart eyes and frenzy about her. He glanced at his teammate and saw that the other was still wary of her since he still had his kunai on guard. Sasuke caught his eyes and seemed to understood what Naruto was silently saying, "She's lost, let her rest. What harm would that bring us?", so he observed the girl a few more moments and sighed. He kept his kunai and sat by the tents while the lady, who they later knew as Haruna, made her way towards the riverbank where Naruto was. "So what business do you guys have in the woods? On a mission?" she asked as she squatted to freshen her face. "Coming back from a mission actually. " Naruto answered. He had all his walls down but he knew Sasuke was unhappy about it. "You always see the good in people and you're too nice. Someday, that's gonna come back and stab you in the back." was what Sasuke once said to him. Ignoring him, Naruto went on with the conversation by asking the lady what she's doing in the woods alone in a dress. "I'm on my way to a ball! I've learned how to dance just to attend this event. Though I've only familiarize myself with ball dancing now but I'm slowly learning other dances too. Do you know how to dance?" she asked the boy in orange. The last thing a ninja need is a knowledge for dancing so he replied with a shake of his head which made his yellow locks dance adorably. Haruna smiled and suggested that she teach Naruto a few moves before she continue on her journey. "Then maybe after you've returned to your village, you could in turn, teach that grumpy lover of yours." Naruto went wide eyed and frantically looked at Sasuke then back at the woman, "H-how?" He stammered with a red face. "Gut feeling," she answered, "So, wanna dance? Wait, only if 'boyfriend' over there is okay with it," Naruto looked to Sasuke's direction and raised an expectant eyebrow. The Uchiha thought for a long moment before sighing in exasperation then waved a hand as permission. "Oh, what the hell." he muttered under his breath. 

As minutes rolled by, the duo danced while Sasuke watched from afar, keeping a watchful eye on the woman. Once. Twice. Three times Naruto had stepped on her foot. As powerful a ninja as he is, he sure couldn't coordinate his feet and body well. "Ow!" This time he even managed to step on both of the lady's feet. "I'm so sorry!" He apologised hastily. When he finally found his rhythm, he laughed the way Sasuke has always adored. _Uh oh, I wanna kiss him. _Sasuke thought to himself.__

"well, I have to go now. Lady's got a ball to catch! You're a keen student, I bet if you practiced, you'll be a pro in 64 hours!" Haruna exclaimed. _64 hours? That's oddly specific._ Naruto thought to himself but forgot about it soon enough. "Bye, my new student and also Grumpy Mac Lonely over there!" Haruna waved a hand goodbye and left. Briskly, Sasuke walked to where his lover stood, tipped his chin and kissed him. _Finally._ he let out a sigh. Naruto was stunned for a second but later smiled brightly nonetheless. Sasuke kissed him again, greedier than before. He licked the blond's lips, urging them to make way for his tongue. Immediately, they complied, letting it roam and intertwine with his. His knees buckled as if his energy was sucked right out of him but he held on to Sasuke, using him as support. Sasuke was definitely a good kisser. The raven slipped one hand into his lover's trousers, feeling the plump smooth skin of his ass, squeezing and kneading them like you would with breasts. Another hand of his found its way to Naruto's blond locks. He unzipped Naruto's jumper first, then grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked back gently, exposing Naruto's fair neck. Sasuke was hungry, thirsting for the touch of his lover's. Why? He did not know exactly. Maybe he was jealous that he danced with another person or just pent up from the 4 days they had abstained from fucking due to their mission. Oh what the hell, who cares. He wanted him and he wanted him immediately. Sasuke licked at his neck, the one spot he knew would make his partner moan and which, Naruto did. The Uzumakis mouth was so near to his ear he could hear the sultry drag of his voice and the warmth of his breath. He licked profusely, tasting the salty tang of his sweat then sucked hard at the flesh to brand him his. _All this, the sweet moans, that smile, this idiot, all these are mine _he thought as he got more and more aroused by the second.__

____

"SASUKEEEEEE!" shouted another of his teammate, Sakura. Just like that, he went soft like a piece of cloth. The couple frantically took their hands off each other and tried to composed themselves before Sakura arrived on site. The girl emerged from the dense woodland in a matter of seconds with Kakashi-sensei in tow then sprinted to Sasuke, enthusiastic to show all that she had harvested, totally oblivious to the fact that her crush was making out just moments ago. Kakashi walked at a more leisure pace with a dead deer in his arm. He took one look at Naruto and pointed to his neck, hinting that the boy had something there. Naruto went red with embarrassment after remembering that the asshat Sasuke had just left a hickey and subsequently zipped up his jumper to hide the mark. After gobbling up their meal, they retreated to the tents for a good night's sleep.

____

In the middle of the night, Sasuke was roused from his sleep by the sound of leaves crackling outside. He realised that Naruto was not in the tent so he knew that the person outside had to be him, but what on earth was he doing at this ungodly hour? As careful and silent as he could, he left the tent. Naruto had removed his jumper, wearing only a black shirt and his usual trousers. To Sasuke's surprise, he was dancing! One hand on an imaginary waist while the other by his head as if holding his partner's hand. Under the moonlight he danced, definitely not graceful but certainly beautiful. He walked towards the other, and sat on the damp riverbank while also making sure to alert Naruto of his presence. Naruto turned to shine a smile at him and Sasuke thanked the gods that he could elicit such a reaction from his lover. That smile could brighten his day no matter how under the weather he felt, oh heck, it could even stop wars! "Why are you up at this hour? You couldn't sleep?" he questioned the blond as he watched him dance. "Yeah I'm strangely excited. I'm trying out a few moves that I've learnt just now, you know? To practice." Naruto answered. "For what?" Sasuke asked but the other didn't reply so he just let it slip. "Hey, usuratonkachi, I wanna have sex." This in turn, drew out an adorable reaction from him. He stopped dancing and looked at his lover with wide eyes, disbelieved that the idiot actually said that out loud. With his hands to his face, he tried to hide his embarrassment but the red flooding onto his face was as prominent as a black dot on a white piece of paper. _Cute _Sasuke thought to himself with a chuckle. "Well, you got to wait another day for that. There's no way we're doing it out here or in the woods." "Aboslutely no?" Sasuke tried to push a little, hoping his lover would cave. "Absolutely. What if we're halfway doing it and people attacked us? I'd have a dick in my ass and you'd have an ass around your dick! They might aim to cut off your penis first because men's greatest weakness or whatnot." Naruto explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "Fine," he sighed in dejection and continued "but mark my words, sir. Your ass shall not be save when we reach home." "It never has been." Naruto retorted with a laugh.__

______ _ _

____ _ _

####  64hours left

####    


The next morning, they continued on their journey back to Konoha. It didn't take long before they reached their destination and headed to the Hokage's office to report on their mission. With the last task completed, they each returned to their home to rest for the next 3 days. Two minutes after Naruto had entered his house, a tap came from the window which he knew unmistakably was Sasuke, here to claim his ass like he had promised. He opened the window wide enough to allow the Uchiha in and closed it hastily. Well, of course, Sasuke wasn't the only one pent up these past few days. At the drop of a hat, Sasuke took hold of his cheeks and crashed his mouth with his. They kissed sloppily, all restraint was out the window the moment Naruto closed it. Slowly, Sasuke pushed his body closer to Naruto's and at the same time, the other took tiny steps back until his back was in contact with the wall. Yet Sasuke still inched closer, closer and closer until he could rub his crotch against Naruto's, all the while they were kissing. They were panting when the kiss broke, both out of breath and very turned on. "Lube, condom, undress" Sasuke instructed tersely. What he meant was that he'll get the lube and condom while Naruto undress, however, his lover misunderstood and did the opposite. Naruto swiftly reached for the lube and condom and was already on the bed with his trousers removed. He poured a generous amount of lub onto his right palm and proceeded to finger himself, stretching and rubbing his entrance vigorously. "Undress faster!" he rushed the Uchiha. Stunned but utterly aroused by the display of enthusiasm, Sasuke said nothing and did as he were told. He got onto the bed and into a comfortable position before inserting his fingers into Naruto's entrance which drew out a deep moan from his lover. The blond removed his fingers and placed them around his cock to rub it, following the rhythm of Sasuke's fingers. He could feel a deep pressure building inside him as Sasuke slowly drove him to the edge. Sasuke leaned by his ear and with the low sultry voice of his, he said "You can come now.", then he climaxed. They went at it for hours, tipping between the egde of pleasure and pain, satiating their burning hunger and releasing the built up desire for each other's touch. After that, they dozed off in each other's embrace, exhausted. 

Late in the evening, Sasuke woke up in the dark. His hands roamed the side of the bed but didn't feel the presence of his partner. He sat up, groggy and thirsty and in an absolute need of a bath. His eyes finally focused in the dark and he almost jumped out of his skin. There Naruto was, dancing beside the bed naked with Sasuke's cum dripping from his ass. (They ran out of condoms by the way) If Sasuke hadn't been so creeped out that time, he would have been very turned on. "What the hell, Naruto?" he cursed, "Why are you dancing in the dark? At least switch on the lights, will you?" "I'm practicing." Naruto answered and smiled at him without stopping his dance. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow questioningly, "For what?" he asked. Silence. "Naruto? For what?" Silence again. However 10 seconds later, the Uzumaki finally replied, "For the ball!" with the widest smile Sasuke has ever seen him in. Then the boy stopped dancing altogether. It was like a puppeteer had stopped pulling at his strings. His hands were back to his side and he stood perfectly still, the smile still on his face. Cautiously, Sasuke reached out a hand to shake the boy. "Naruto?" he muttered. "Oh you're up! You hungry? I'll make you something." Naruto said suddenly and walked to the kitchen, still naked. He decided to let the problem drop, thinking that it wasn't a big deal and made a beeline to the kitchen too. "Hey let's bath together and eat at Ichiraku later, ya?" he suggested while enveloping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto turned around to face him and grinned, "Ok. And who was I kidding, I can't even cook to save myself." Sasuke kissed his forehead and chuckled, "Ya, that's why I suggested that." After showering and having a few more rounds of hot sex, they went out for ramen.

####  39hours left

  


Sasuke made his way to Naruto's house to get the boy for morning practice. He knocked on the door once and waited but there was no response. He knocked again. Again, the idiot hadn't come to the door. He tried again but still the same. So with prior permission by the owner of the house, he lifted the potted plant by the door and retrieved the backup key. He unlocked the door and let himself in. Sasuke originally thought that Naruto had overslept so when he entered, he was caught off guard to find him dancing in the kitchen with a glass in one hand around an imaginary waist. "Didn't you hear me knock, Naruto? Why are you still dancing? We're going to be late." Sasuke asked, a little annoyed. Sensing that the blond was not gonna answer him again, he walked over to him and took hold of the cup in his hands and placed it on the table with a soft 'cluck'. "Naruto?" he asked, voice laced with concern. Just like that, as if woken up from a trance, Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "You're here! Oh, sorry, I was just about to get some water but this sudden overwhelming urge to dance hit me like a train, so I danced. Anyway, why didn't you knock? I could have unlocked the door for you." Naruto chatted while getting himself a glass of water. "I did. Thrice, in fact. I called you twice too but you just kept dancing." As Sasuke spoke, his annoyance turned to worry. "Yesterday too. And the night before. You just....danced by yourself. I''d call you and you wouldn't reply. What's wrong?" Naruto smiled at him, touched that his lover was concerned over him but nothing was wrong. He felt perfectly fine. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand trough his hair, _If the boy says he's fine, then he's fine_ , he guessed.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, do you know what this symbol here is?" Naruto raised his right palm to the Uchiha's face. There was a logo or symbol of some sort on it but what did it mean? "Where did you get it?" he asked while inspecting the drawing. "It was here this morning when I woke up." "I don't know though. Maybe wait a few more days and see if it goes away itself." "Ok then."

After hours of intense training, the whole team went to Ichiraku for a hot bowl of delectable ramen. As always, Naruto gobbled up two bowls easily as they chatted away. Kakashi briefed them about their next mission three days from then and to make the proper preperations. It wasn't so much of a fighting mission where they were sent to defend a village, but more of an aid for repairing a recently flooded village by the sea. They each had to prepare a simple set of essential tools for the mission since the villagers didn't have extras. Sasuke, as unwillingly as he had been, was coerced into getting all the necessary tools from the Hardware store two blocks away from his house. 

In the late afternoon, before setting off to the hardware store, Sasuke made a detour to Naruto's house first. Two taps on the window, signaling his arrival and he waited. Two taps again and waited. _Please, not again. _he begged as he pushed the window open forcefully. The room was empty but was filled with the sound of running water, which drew a sigh of relief from the Uchiha. He made his way to the bathroom and knocked, "Hey usuratonkachi, I'll be coming here tonight with ramen. How many bowls do you want?" he asked through the bathroom door. "Two!" came the response over the sound of running water, "And extra pork!" he added. "You know I'm paying right?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. The sound of turning pipe squeaked from the other side before the door opened and a blond head poked out from behind, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" the head pleaded with big puppy blue eyes. Naruto=1, Sasuke =0. On the way to the hardware store, Sasuke ran into Choji who was devouring a hot meatball bun. Choji accompanied him to the store since he had nothing else better to do and nowhere else to waste his time.__

____

"Hey I heard from Sakura that you guys camped out in the forest east to the sand nation?" Choji asked and the other affirmed. "There are a lot of folklores that circulate that particular forest and well, every victim in the stories end up dead one way or another. You ever heard any of it?" Sasuke thought about it and said, "There's this one where they say an old man would sell you a comb of bananas and if you bought them, you'll die when you finish the last one. However if you refuse the bananas, he'll offer you a free peach and who the hell doesn't like peaches? Then you die after eating that peach too." Choji chuckled with a mouth full of meatbun, which was absolutely adorable and said, "Yeah, it's like the old man is so keen on killing you, huh. There's also one with the dog and a beautiful lady. You'll find a dog in the middle of the woods and the lady would come running, saying that that's her dog and to thank you for finding it, she'll invite you to her 'house'. Well nobody knows what she does to you in there. Either kiss you or chop you up for her dog to eat." Choji shurgged and finished his meatbun. "It's all just myths though, has there really been people who encountered the real thing?" the Uchiha asked. "There has been people reporting that they've encountered the old man but the most frequent one would be the with the dancing lady." That made Sasuke stopped in his tracks, a cold shiver ran down his spine. "The dancing lady?" he barely chocked. Choji stopped walking too seeing as the Uchiha had and turned to face him. "It's a very popular tale, though the details are always inconsistant. One would say the lady had fiery red hair and wore a balck mermaid dress, another would tell that she had stunning blonde hair and wore a silky pink dress with lace. Then she'd have different names, Camille, Kazuko, Aera, Emily Yang or ," Choji stiffled a laugh and said "Princess Consuela Banana Hammock, which I think is hilarious. Of course that person who identified her as 'Princess Consuela Banana Hammock' later admitted that he made it up. Ha, who would even believe him in the first place with that ridiculous name!" Sasuke would have laughed along with his friend if anxiety and worry hadn't been pulling his lips so tight. "Then what? What does she do?" he urged the other to continue. "Well the name and the dress she wore are always different from one version to another but the next part is the same. She'll say that she's on her way to a ball and that she had been practicing her dance moves, subsequently asking you if you'd like to dance with her or something along the lines. Always reject her. Don't dance with her." Choji warned with a stern face as if a mother warning her daughter about stranger danger. "There had been travellers who had danced with her and they began to dance day in and day out, saying that they have to practice. In the end, they danced their way back into the woods, probably to meet the lady again and accompany her to the 'ball'." Sasuke could feel his blood went cold, his feet heavy as if weighed down by dumbbells and his thoughts were a muddled mess. He excused himself immediately and sprinted back from the way he came. 

____

__He knocked on the door once and wai- oh fuck it, he kicked the door open with minimal effort and entered. "What the hell?! You scared the life out of me!" Naruto, naked in an apron, shouted. "What are you doing here? Have you bought th-" Sasuke approached him and hugged him tightly, like a little child who would with his favourite teddy. Naruto, clueless, just let him do whatever while patting his head until he felt something hard poking his stomach. "Are you hard?" he asked in disbelieve and the other nodded with his face still buried in Naruto's shoulder. Who, in their right mind, wouldn't be turned on by naked aprons? Sasuke lifted his head and planted his lips on his lover's. He took a quick peek at the food that Naruto was preparing and was utterly disappointed that he was only cooking instant noodles. "Your dejection is so obvious. You wanted to try food play didn't you?" chuckled Naruto. "I thought I'd smear cream on my hands and have you suck it. Starting with the index finger, long and sweet, then the middle finger, even longer, and they'll play with your tongue, squeezing it between them." Sasuke could feel a familiar shiver ran down his spine, but this time it was intoxicating and judging by Naruto's reaction, he knew he was enjoying it too. He lowered his mouth to his lover's right ear for better effects, made his voice one octave lower and continued the dirty talk. "Later, I'll wipe some cream on your nipples, rubbing them between my thumb and index finger, teasing, and teasing and teasing them until they become so sensitive they hurt." he licked Naruto's right ear and pushed his erection against his, the friction sending a jolt through Naruto. "Then, I'll travel down. I'll pour honey on your cock and rubbed it. The tip, your favourite, then the length and your heavy balls. After that, I'll take your cock into my mouth. You can feel the warmth, the vibration at the back of my throat sending pleasures through your body. I'll savour every last drop of the honey, licking every crevices and every part of your member. Can you feel it? My warm tongue twirling the tip of your cock and the suction of my mouth." A single moan escaped the blond, long and deep and resonated in Sasuke's ears. "While I'm tasting your cock, what would you like my hands to do, Naruto?" he asked as he nibbled on Naruto's ear. Naruto could feel the warmth of Sasuke's breath against his ears. His voice was loud yet quiet at the same time. The pleasure from his imagination itself was overwhelming and topping it with the way Sasuke was teasing his ear, he could feel climax reaching anytime soon. His hands. Those long fingers. He'd want them in one place immediately and that's definitely in his "...ass. Push your fingers up my ass hard and fast." Naruto rasped. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Me thrusting my fingers into you to the hilt and play with your sweet spot over and over again until you cum from just my two fingers. Then you'd get greedy. You'd want something harder, longer, something that will drive you insane with pleasure and desire. You'll beg for it. You'll beg for me to fuck your brains out and make you cum over and over again." Naruto's pre-cum was pooling, slowly rolling down his thick member. The blond's right hand was about to start stroking his own cock when Sasuke took hold of it and instead, use it to stroke his. Naruto shivered when he felt Sasuke's long pulsating member under his palm, which could be inside him any moment now. Will he beg? Oh, he will. "Sasuke, fuck me, please." he whispered into the Uchiha's ear before stroking the member slowly. "I want you in me. I want you to mess me up inside and fuck me till I remember the shape of your cock." Sasuke smirked and slowly pushed Naruto in the direction of the night table where the lube and condom was. He didn't want to spoil the mood later with the lube smearing and condom wearing. "I will fuck you alright. I'll drive my cock in and claim you. Trusting and thrusting until you're a hot mess underneath me." Sasuke took hold of the condom and put it on then poured the lube onto his member. "Hey now that you've had your fill of fantasizing, why don't I really fuck you now?" He pinned the blond against the wall and pulled his one leg up, exposing the puckered hole that's ready to take him in anytime. He lined his cock at the entrence and stopped, creating a tension in Naruto. "Come on, come on... hurry." the uke rushed. Sasuke started moving again, pushing his cock inch by inch into the tight cave. "Ha....." Naruto moaned once and left his mouth open as pleasure spiked through him. His one leg buckled as Sasuke started thrusting slowly, building a rhythm they're familiar with. "Wrap your legs around me." he instructed his partner and the other complied. Sasuke picked up speed, in the end his thrusts became rapid and precise, hitting the same sweet spot of his lover that he had already memorised well. Their breath got shallower as pleasure peaked and together, they came. Naruto clutched to Sasuke tightly, his fingernails dug deep cresents into the back of the Uchiha. "Naruto..." he called breathlessly, "again?". Naruto nodded and they fucked._ _

Laying in bed with their body sticky of sweat and sex, they didn't talk, just savouring each other's company. "Oh yeah right, Naruto, there's something extremely important I have to tell you." the Uchiha sat up suddenly. "Does it have to be now? I'm tired." the other complained. "It has to be now." Sasuke said with all seriousness which made Naruto see the gravity in his words. "Fine, I'm all ears."

"You think I'm cursed?" Naruto laughed out loud as if he just heard the best joke in town. "Not so much as cursed, but possessed." "I'm not and I can assure you that." "You are! I've seen you dance at night, by yourself and smiling!" Sasuke was exasperated, "and the way it happened for us in the forest was strikingly similar as it how it goes in the folktale. Listen to me!" Naruto finally stopped laughing and said, "Well you've got a point. But doesn't it all sound a little far fetched to you? You're relating it to a myth. It's call a myth for a reason." "Myths can be real. Just like impossible things can also be possible." Naruto thought about it for a moment. Cursed? Possessed? Is it true or is the Uchiha pulling his leg? A long yawn escaped him and his body was screaming at him at how tired he was. He could barely keep his eyes open and thinking about mythical things was the last thing on his mind right then. "I'll think about it ok? Just let me sleep, I'm tired. You drove me too hard." Naruto complained. Sasuke sighed in defeat and said "I could drive you harder." before getting up and made his way to the bathroom. "Save that for next time yo..." Naruto's voice got softer as he fell asleep and it came out barely a whisper. Sasuke took a cold shower to rinse his body of the filth and also to clear his mind. He wrapped his lower half with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still soaking wet and water was dripping down his rippled abs. He walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for a drink then went to Naruto's cupboard to get a fresh set of his spare clothes and a small towel. After drying and clothing himself, he proceeded to wipe his partner's body gently as to not rouse him from his sleep. He tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable and also prepared a cup of water on the night table in case he woke up thirsty and also left a small note to tell him he had to leave for something then left to find Choji. He needed answers and that's the first place he'll look for.

He knocked on the Akimichi's door and waited. Lately he's been doing that a lot, huh. "Coming!" the door opened and "Sasuke? What's up?". "Hey can we talk for a minute?" "Sure! You want to come in? Or you wanna take a walk to the hardware store?" Sasuke chuckled and replied "Yeah, I still need to go to the hardware store." and they went on their way. "So what urgent matter brought you to my doorstep, Uchiha?" Choji asked after they've walked for quite some time. "About that Dancing Lady you mentioned before, do you know any stories where the victim got rid of the curse and stopped dancing?" Choji thought for a moment and shook his head. "For the time being, no." He notice the Uchiha's furrowed brows when he answered so he took the time to piece the details together. Sasuke rushed him for more information when he started talking about the story, he dashed off hurriedly and now he's here asking about it again. "Did you dance with the lady, Sasuke?" he asked after stopping in his tracks. The raven boy looked at him and sighed, since the Akimichi's already suspicious of it, might as well tell him, no use in hiding it anymore. "Not me, Naruto did." he confessed. "No way. So he's been dancing by himself?" Choji was wide eyed with disbelieve. Hearing a myth coming true was absolutely not what he was expecting to happen today. "A few times, yes. And it gets harder to wake him from it. Nothing has happened yet for today though." "That must be scary. Do you need any help? I can ask Shikamaru for more details if you'd like." the plump kid offered. "No. I don't want to involve anymore people into this but thanks for offering. " "Have you told him the truth?" Sasuke nodded his head yes and said "He's finding it hard to believe it though and I can understand that. It's not easy to just accept it when somebody tells you you're cursed or possessed. But I hope he sees the severity of the situation he's in soon." Choji hummed in agreement and then they walked in silence to the hardware store, both lost in their own train of thoughts. After that, Sasuke returned home. He knew it was unwise to leave Naruto alone when things are so messed up but his mom had specially instructed the whole family to be home that day to celebrate their father's belated birthday so, it'll be so much more unwise to go against her words.

####  15hours left

####    


Sasuke rushed to Naruto's house first thing in the morning to check up on him and to his horror, the blond was dancing, naked. "Oh I'm sorry for stepping on your foot again, Haruna." the boy apologised to thin air. This is getting worse. He's even talking now. Sasuke spotted the water he had filled last night on the night table and it was full, the note he left was there, untouched. An unsettling thought rang through his body, _Had he been dancing since last night after I left? _He shook the dancing boy with both hands and shouted his name over and over but the other did not react. As a final resort, he took the water and splashed the boy in the face. Just like that, as if woken up from a horrible nightmare, Naruto's conscious was back. His legs finally gave out and he fell to the floor with a 'thud', sitting with his legs in a 'W' shape. "W-What?" Naruto muttered while rubbing his face. "You were dancing again!" Sasuke shouted but relieved that he was able to bring his lover back from his trance. "I was?...I was. My feet hurt like hell and my legs, I can't feel my legs. How long?" he asked as his face went pale. "Probably the whole night." Sasuke answered honestly. "Nononono, what do I do? I'm really cursed... Sasuke, what do I do?" Naruto was on the brink of tears, scared and horrified of the truth. His friend thought for a moment and said, "You go take a bath first, I'll go to Shikamaru for answers. Maybe he might know what to do."__

____

"Sorry Sasuke, that's out of my league. I know how to play shogi and how to strategise but myths and all are not my forte." Shikamaru apologised. A dead end. He sensed Sasuke's dejection and thought better of pressing him for more details about the whole thing so all he did was offered some friendly advice. "How about confronting the lady?" Sasuke's head perked up in one swift move, "You mean to get her to undo it?". "Yeah, if you can manage that." Shikamaru nodded. "I could try that..." Sasuke said as a train of possibilities appeared in his head. He thanked the genius and went on his way, sprinting as fast as he could into the woods where they had met the vile woman. He could feel his spirit returning, Shikamaru wasn't a dead end, he opened a totally new road for him. His rage, his adrenaline, all the memories of the past two days flooded him, fueling him in his long strenuous run through the dense woodland. After two hours, he finally reached the exact spot where it all began. He looked around for the lady but to no avail so he sank to the floor. _What made you think you could find her in the same ass spot? She could be anywhere! How much of an idiot can you be, Sasuke? What if you don't find her? What if you never find her?_ the ugly thought hit him like a train, making his blood turn cold. He put both of his hands to his face and shouted, releasing all his overflowing emotions into it. He can't lose Naruto, not after falling so hard for him already. He need his laughter, he need his warmth, he need his idiocy and his spontaneity and his friendship and his love and all that is him. He can't let Naruto go dancing into the woods one night and vanish just like that from his life forever. 

____

"Boy oh boy, you sure are loud, dear." came a lady's voice, a familiar one, from infront of him. "No need to glare at me. I know, I know, he's dancing and dancing and you can't do anything. You want to save him but you don't know where to start or what to do so you thought coming to me could help but I can't." the lady speculated. Blood boiled in the Uchiha as he stood up and had his sharingan on the ready. Only one thought was on his mind that time, _Maybe slicing her up could._ as he gathered his chakra. "Oh! You wanna fight? Well you see, you can't, handsome." she said which made Sasuke froze. What?? "You see, I'm a wandering spirit. You can't physically touch me. You were totally thinking about killing me though weren't you? Heh, sorry to disappoint you though." Sasuke's pupils were reverted back to normal as he slumped to the ground, defeated even before the fight started. He can't remove the curse himself, he can't kill her, he was out of options. Will Naruto really dance himself into the arms of this lecherous woman? "Why? Why did you do it?" he chocked with his eyes on the ground. 

____

"Why? Hmmm, you should already know that this is not my real face right? Wanna see the real thing?" Sasuke was already too tired to answer so all he did was lift his head to look at her. She started by tearing her at her face and like a coat of paint, it wore off and revealed the face underneath. The blue dress she was wearing also turned gold, tattered, torn and filthy. " She spun around in her new appearance which was absolutely different to how it looked previously. "This is how I look like when I was alive, pretty ugly huh. Yeah so ugly that I always felt like tearing my face up with a penknife. But well, I never did because that's just gonna make me even uglier. You see, I was what you'd call unattractive when I was alive. My parents were rich so they'd attend all sorts of balls but I never got to go because I couldn't find myself a partner. All the boys liked the pretty ones, the cute ones, the petite ones but never me, never the unattractive ones. They'd all go to dances upon dances while I sit at home, alone and depressed. One day though, this strapping young man came to my house and asked if I'd be happy to take him as my partner to a ball. Well, desperate as I was, I accepted in a heartbeat." she looked at her one audience and laughed, "You're listening too hard. Relax and sit back." she said but the other didn't move an inch. "Whatever. Anyway, on the way to the ball, he confessed the truth to me. My parents had paid him escort me to the ball, he didn't do it because he wanted to and when I got on his horse, reality finally dawned on him. He was taking a very ugly lady to the ball with him. He was going to be the laughing stock for the rest of his life. So instead of being a gentleman and brought me back to my house, he left me in the woods, saying that it's very easy to get home if I just follow the trail. What trail? This is a forest! There was no road, no signs and definitely no fucking trails! It was just me in an uncomfortable dress and a forest of trees. I'm pretty sure you know how it ended for me huh." she chuckled. "You couldn't find your way out and died from starvation?" Sasuke guessed. "I died with a kunai in my chest on the same day. One of the ninjas mistook me for a ghost because I was too ugly, his words." Sasuke listened, since he couldn't fight her, might as well hear her out.

____

__"So now you go around seducing guys to dance with you with the fake appearances then later cursing them?" he asked. "Yeah, but your friend was different though. He didn't flirt or touched me inappropriately. The first time he saw me, he smiled and I thought he was definitely one of them but after the few moments I'd danced with him, I realised I was mistaken. He was a genuinely nice guy and it was already too late for me to do anything. The moment we held hands, the deal was sealed." she said apologetically. "It wasn't a mutual agreement," Sasuke scrowled but continued, "so that drawing on his palm is your mark?" Haruna nodded. "If you could get that off, that means the curse is broken." "You know something I've realised? You're very easy going and talkative. You would have easily gotten a friend or boyfriend if only you weren't so fixated on your appearance since beauty is a very subjective topic." "You think I didn't try? They'd walk away from me when I approached them, all those young masters." she huffed angrily. They were having a conversation, those two. Sasuke already had all his walls down and 'Haruna' was sitting on the forest floor with both her arms around her knees, like a little girl and not some evil dirty spirt. "Young masters are notoriously asses. Have you ever tried talking to normal second class boys?" he asked. The lady was silent which gave Sasuke his confirmation. "Well that's one mistake you made. You're talking to me perfectly now and I'm not super weirded out by you so maybe next time instead of dancing and trapping guys, you could just have a chat with them and be on your way." Sasuke advised. "I should, shouldn't I?" Haruna chuckled and said "You weren't weirded out but you were itching to kill me." "So how do I undo the curse? Or can you undo it?" Sasuke asked finally. She was silent and had her head hung low. "You can't?" A shook of her head for affirmation. "Like I said, I can't. I would have undone it for your friend long ago if I could but I can't." "No. Nonononono, **NO**!" He took a deep breath and questioned her what happens after Naruto's time was up. "He dances through the woods until his legs wear out and he died either from thirst or exhaustion." "Can you at least lead him here if I don't get here in time? Also, make sure he doesnt drown in the river" "Ok." "Thanks....your name?" "Princess Consuela Banana Hammock, sir" she curtsied which left Sasuke stunned. "Really?" "No of course not! Some people have called me that though when they met me. My name's Shizuka. Shizuka Mihiro." Sasuke nodded his head and was immediately on his feet to Naruto's house. __

####  10 hours left 

Sasuke reached Naruto's house and entered straight away because fuck knocking. That's overrated anyway. Surely enough, Naruto was dancing with his eyes open but unfocused and a smile. Well after knowing about the truth and reason behind it, it wasn't so scary anymore. He called his name but no reaction, he tried shaking and splashing water like he did back then and also nada. Shit's getting worse and time's running out. How many hours did she say he had? 68? 64? Why didn't he think to ask just now?! How do you undo a curse? The first thing that came to his mind was.... no he can't. How can he hit the person he had sworn to love and protect? He can't do it. He sat there for at least a good thirty minutes, pondering other options instead of a good hard punch but nothing came to mind. Well he's gotta do what he's gotta do. He stood up and walked to the dancing boy and braced himself before sucker punching him in his face. Naruto fell back to the floor, his back hitting the wood with a loud 'thud'. Sasuke waited, 10 seconds, 30 seconds and yet nothing. The kid just laid on the floor, unmoving. Did he hit so hard that the boy passed out? A soft groan came from the boy on the floor and "Ouch..." he moaned while soothing the bruise which was forming on his right cheek. Sasuke was about to help him up when the lad continued, "that hurts, Haruna. I'm sorry, did I stepped on your foot again? I'm sorry. I'll make sure to practice more." and chuckled with embarrassment. He got up, returned to his dancing pose and just like that, he was dancing again. One more idea came to Sasuke's mind. He bolted out of the house, and arrived at Ichiruka. "One ramen to go please." Then sprinted back to his lover's house. He pour everything in a bowl and held it out in front of Naruto's face. Maybe he might wake up after smelling his favourite dish. The idea was far fetched but it was worth a try. "Oh, do you smell that, Haruna? Are they cooking ramen behind the kitchen? It smells amazing!' Sasuke almost threw the whole bowl of food into a wall. He wanted to. He wanted to vent these emotions on something, he'd shake the boy so hard that his shoulders pop right off of his sockets if that meant that Naruto would wake up. His hope was deflating like an untied balloon and his frustration was seeping from every inch of his being as the minutes go by.

#### 9 hours left

Sasuke sat on the bed with his hands to his face. He felt so stressed out that tears were threatening to escape but it was not the time to cry. He had to be brave for Naruto and he had to wreck his brain for more ideas, anything's worth a try now. He thought back on the past two days, had he missed some minor details that might help him even just a little? Then, something clicked in him, a thought. He looked up at the dancing boy and he noticed that everytime he dances, the arm that's supposedly at the waist is always at the same height and place. His face is always looking not at thin air, but the same spot throughout. That could only mean one thing. All these times, the imaginary partners, or should he say, partner, has been the same person, Haruna. He stood up, couldn't help but feel his hope rising from a deep sunken place. Would it help if he danced with him? Change the placement of his hands and change the steps of the dance? The desperate boy walked to his lover, and intertwined one hand with Naruto's which was beside his head and another hand guiding Naruto's to the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke then placed a tentative hand around Naruto's waist and it just occurred to him how natural it all felt. The curve of his waist so familiar after so many night of making love to him, those slender fingers that had held his when times were rough or when the world felt like it was made of cotton candy, sweet and simple. Just dancing like that brought back so many memories he had with the blond, on missions, at the Ichiruka, during training or just lying in the same bed with him, talking about nothing and everything made him feel loved and whole. _Shit I'm going to cry._ he cursed to himself. He clutched the hand tighter and drew his body closer to the other's as hot tears began pooling in his eye. "Haruna, your hands are all placed wrong! And your steps are wrong too. That's not how you've taught me these past few days!" Naruto complained and protested by trying to shift back to the position he was in but Sasuke's hand at the waist went to keep the hand on his shoulder firm in place. "It's Sasuke. I'm your partner now, Naruto." "What are you saying, Haruna?" Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke." the raven haired boy repeated his name. Since Sasuke had no experience in dancing whatsoever, he just moved his feet in random directions and the main goal was just to mess up Naruto's original rhythm anyway. Like that, they danced through the evening, stepping on each other's foot occasionally. Every time Naruto called him Haruna, he'd reiterate his name, drilling the fact that he has a new partner now into the boy.

####  6 hours left 

Three hours felt like an eternity. They just danced and danced and it didn't seem like he was making any progress. His tears had already dried up and all Sasuke could feel was the tiredness. After sprinting to and fro from a forest, after running to Ichiraku and after dancing for 3 hours straight, he was bound to be tired. He wanted to stop dancing but what if this really was the way? What if he's so close now that he only had to dance a little more but just like that, he gave up on him and all that he had worked for is lost? His feet began protesting and his steps subsequently slowed until all he did was lift the soles of his feet. "Come back to me please, Naruto. I don't know what to do anymore. I-I've tried and I'm tired and I miss you. I never knew I could miss someone so much. Come back to me." he pleaded as exhaustion pulled him down like a anchor to a ship. He pulled their hands which were intertwined and kissed the back of Naruto's. He rubbed it against his cheeks, feeling the smooth skin carass his face.

"Sasuke? Why aren't you dancing anymore?" Sasuke froze in his tracks. "Wait, Sasuke? No, I meant Haruna. I'm sorry," he chuckled, "Sasuke's the name of my boyfr-" Naruto stopped short and stood still, no longer dancing. "Wait, Sas-Sasuke?" Tears began spilling out of his eyes and he was shouting, "Sasuke! I can't see you! Are you there?! I ca-can't see you. I'm scared!" Hurriedly, Sasuke kissed his forehead to reassure his presence to the other and said, "I'm here. It's ok. Just dance. Follow my steps." Again, they danced. Their rhythm began to match and before they knew it, they were dancing their own number. Sasuke checked on the mark on the boy's palm and thank god it was fading. He let out a long sigh of relief, thankful that he hadn't wasted three hours doing something useless. 

"I can't believe the first time I ball dance with you would be like this." Naruto giggled. "Well after this, maybe I'd formally ask your hand for a dance and you can look into my eyes while I look into yours as we dance through the night." Sasuke suggested. "Oh after this, dancing would be the last thing on my list." "Your mark is fading." "That's good, right?" "Absolutely." he said before kissing the palm of his hand. The screams from his legs had disappeared. His body was rushing with purpose and adrenaline pumping and the last thing he wanted to do was sit. As the day grew dark, Naruto's vision returned little by little until finally, his eyes could clearly see Sasuke's ragged look. The handsome guy he call his boyfriend was exhausted because of him. "I'm back!" he annouced excitedly. The first thing Sasuke did was kiss him on the lips before he collapsed to the floor. Naruto followed suit, laying at the spot beside him. He checked his palm for the mark and thanked all his ancestors that it was gone. Sasuke drew out a loooooooooong sigh of relief. It's all over. It's finally over. "Hey," Naruto called out beside him, "wanna have sex?" he asked. What the fuck? "No, I'm exhausted." "I'll ride you. You can just lay there like a log and moan." "Why are you so keen on having sex now? Do you realise you just skipped death by like an inch?" "That's exactly the reason why. When I was in there, I could hear your name over and over but I couldn't quite figure out who 'Sasuke' was. Then when it dawned on me that you were well, you, all these memories flodded back to me. That time we went fishing and your fishing rod slipped out of your hand and it sunk into the river. Or that time we went to the beach and I thaught you how to swim. You were so happy and you smiled and that moment I knew I'd fallen for you. I was so scared when I realised that I almost forgot you and our time together." Naruto was on the brink of tears when Sasuke made up his mind, "Ok let's fuck. But you gotta do all the work though. No, wait, I gotta tell Haruna that you're alright. Oh, fuck that. Come on." 

They waddled their way onto the bed, Sasuke laid on the bed while Naruto rummaged his night stand for the lube and comdoms. He removed his pants and got on top of Sasuke before lubricating his own fingers and inserting two into his ass. The sweetest sound escaped him as he thrusted his fingers rapidly, in and out. Sasuke savoured the sight before him, thankful that he could still see such a magnificent display of his lover. The Uchiha reached out his hands to cup his partner's ass and gently push them towards him, making Naruto's upper body arch back into a curve and his lower body positioned at the front of his face. He looked at Naruto's pulsating cock before him, the tip leaking precum as Naruto pleasured himself. Then he opened his mouth and sucked hard at the tip of the member which caught Naruto by surprise, causing him to arch his back more. He proceeded to lick the tip, around and down the length until he reached his balls. His mouth did all the magic as he peeked up at Naruto's 'O' face, which was extremely erotic. His eyes were lidded and he was biting the side of his lower lip. "Sas-Sasuke stop...I'm cumming..." and the Uchiha complied. He hurriedly removed Sasuke's pants, put on the condom before lining his asshole and slowly inched his way down the thick hard member. "Yeeeeeeeeeees" he drew out a long moan as the cock reach to the hilt, deeper than his own fingers could ever touch. "Move." Sasuke instructed and Naruto began rocking. His moans came out in a string, countless "Yes", "More" and "Feels so good, Sasuke." resonated in his lover's ears. As Naruto feel himself reaching the edge, his toes curled and knees jerked before unloading his semen onto Sasuke's stomach. Since Sasuke had not cum yet, the Uchiha jerked his waist upwards, pounding into Naruto continuously until he himself also climaxed. Instead of moving to the right side of the bed to lay down, Naruto adjusted himself in front of Sasuke, spreading his legs and lifting them over his shouler. "Ummm, Naruto, w-what are you doing?" he asked as a cold sweat roll down his forehead. "Hey, I wanna try topping once." "W-what does that mean?" Naruto ran a hand along his blond locks and straightened his body, showing off his refined abs and said, with all seriousness, "It means I wanna fuck you. I wanna be the pitcher. I wanna drive my hard cock into you and make you a writhing mess under my arms for once. That good enough an explanation?" Sasuke was dumbfounded. 

Firstly, he was immensely turned on by the way Naruto ran his hand through his hair and secondly, he had never seen Naruto so bold and dominant before. To be honest, he was a little curious too about how it felt to be at the bottom because Naruto always seemed to enjoy it. "B-but why?" he ended up asking instead of just simply allowing the blond to embrace him. "Well, just now I thought that I didn't wanna die a virgin and I wanna try new stuff sometimes." "So your 'try new stuff' now is a taste of my ass?" "Yeah. Can't I?" He pleaded, all his dominant trait gone. Sasuke pretended to think about it for a moment and finally gave his consent. "But you have to use a condom." he warned the amateur. "Of course! You thought I'd do it bareback?" "No I mean you have to use a condom when you f-finger me. I don't clean it like you do." "If you're worried then you wanna clean it now?" "No. Tired. Exhausted. Sleep." "Yeah, ok." Naruto chuckled. Like before, Naruto squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers but instead of inserting into his ass, he pushed it into Sasuke's. One finger first. He wriggled it inside, trying to look for Sasuke's prostate and sweet spots then he realised at how tense the boy was. His hands were a balled fist and his toes curled so hard they were turning white. At this rate, he might not even be able to put two fingers in, let alone a whole damn cock. He leaned down to envelope the Uchiha into a hug, " Hey, relax, I'm not gonna eat you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "But you are." "Oh yeah, I am. Heh, that was funny. Anyway, you gotta relax or I might hurt you. Come on, breath. In and out." Sasuke took three deep breathes before loosening up his muscles. "Yeah, that's it. Just listen to me and breath. In...out..." Naruto guided him in a soothing voice and at the same time, wriggling his fingers inside. Then, he added another one. He scissored Sasuke's ass slowly, starting with a small width then bigger and bigger until he could insert another finger, all the while assisting Sasuke to relax. "Ha!" Sasuke squeaked and arched his back. "Yay, found it!" Naruto cheered and began aiming for that spot everytime he thrust his fingers in. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the pleasure that his eyeballs began rolling back and his lips slightly parted with his back so bent that it seemed like it was about to break. A few more thrusts and he came squirting onto his stomach, some of it mixing with Naruto's. "Was that good?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Now the main dish please..." he begged in between breaths. After wearing protection, Naruto slowly pushed his cock in, the warmth engulfing him felt like he was on fire. He was careful to not be too excited though because he knew that if he'd ever wanna top again, he'll have to make it as pleasant for Sasuke as possible. Naruto went slow and steady first to allow Sasuke to adjust, "Faster...feels so good..." Sasuke moaned and that was his cue to speed up. The slow rhythm became rapid thrusts, he tried to aim at Sasuke's sweet spot and everytime he hit it, Sasuke's moan would get louder and louder. God it felt amazing inside his lover. He lowered his face to catch his partner's lips in his and they began frenching. They were both out of breath when Naruto pulled away to kissed Sasuke's neck. He bit on the fair skin lightly, grazing his teeth against the skin then licked on the wound he just planted himself. _My own mark._ he thought while grinning. He bit again beside the initial place, then again on the chest, again at the shoulder, agai- "Stop it!" Sasuke cried out. "Ok, I never knew I was the kind that bites." Naruto admitted sheepishly. "Hey, I'm cumming." Sasuke said but Naruto immediately took his penis in one hand and squeezed lightly, cock-blocking the raven boy. "What the fuck?" "Wait for me." Naruto said. He fucked for a few more minutes and felt the tension at the base of his cock, a sign that he's near so he stopped squeezing Sasuke's and in turn, stroke it to bring him to the edge. He loved the way Sasuke was at his mercy this time and the writhing mess he made of him. All these was so new to him and he was definitely enjoying it. "Cumming. I'm cumming." "Yeah let's together." 

Finally, Naruto flopped down the side of the bed, satiated and satisfied. "We should definitely do that again." "No." Sasuke rejected at the drop of a hat. "Oh come on, you felt great too didn't you? I gotta have my fill of topping in sex too." Sasuke closed his eyes and thought for a moment, yes it was amazing for him and maybe you know, he'd like to do it again. "Fine, we can reverse sometimes, I guess." Naruto smiled and said "I really love you a lot, Sasuke. I wouldn't exchange you for the world.". Sasuke turned to look at him, his black irises seemed to hold all his love and affection for Naruto and replied, "Yeah, I know. I love you too. But you'd probably exchange me for free ramen at Ichiraku for life." "Yeah, I probably would." Naruto answered without a second thought, earning himself a whack from Sasuke. "Hey! You said it first!" "You didn't have to agree immediately. At least pretend to think about it!" "Heh, ok ok. Come on, let's go to sleep."

The next day, both of them visited Shizuka at the riverbank. They chatted and became friends in no time. Shizuka apologised for cursing Naruto, promising to never do it ever again."You two are an item, aren't you?" Shizuka asked. "Uh, yeah, how...?" Naruto replied, a little embarrassed to admit it. "Nobody would go that far for a friend. It was easy to catch on." Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was sitting on a rock by himself and smiled."Yeah, we are a couple, alright. " 


End file.
